


Eros After Eros

by SereneLily



Series: Yuri On Ice - Yuuri and Victor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Its kind of fluffy I guess, Kissing, M/M, i hate this fucking show its ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: Victor asks to speak to Yuuri in private after winning the Hot Springs on Ice competition, and Yuuri has an Idea of what is going to happen. *Spoilers for Episode 3*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in 6 years, it wasn't proof read or anything and it's super bad plz don't hate me.

Yuuri had never expected his Idol to visit him and talk with him, let alone be living with him in his house and even going so far as to be his coach. At first, he didn’t want Victor to be there- he was handsome and perfect in what he did, everything he did. He was charismatic, finely built and had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. The complete opposite of himself. Even so, the thought that the man he had pined for so many years was standing so close, almost too close, was overwhelming. And when Yuri Plisetsky showed up and tried to take Victor back, it was like a shot to the heart. Realizing he could lose his one and only chance, as little confidence as he had, he tried his hardest to beat the teenager in the competition Victor had set up for them. Ero’s was not something Yuuri had ever experienced- not physically anyway- but he knew of it. He knew how he felt when he had played with himself while thinking of the silver haired man; and how he felt dirty after each time. And how within the last few weeks he felt even worse about it now that he heard Victor’s voice calling his name and whispering seductively and teasingly.  
Even though he wasn’t confident in himself at all, he wanted to skate beautifully for Victor at the competition with the choreography he had designed specifically for Yuuri. He emptied his mind of everything but Victor as he skated; when he moved his hips he thought of every time Victor had touched them during practices. When he pulled his arms close to himself during spins, he imagined every time he had been hugged. And clearly, it had worked. He had won the competition, and couldn’t be happier, standing side by side with his coach, idol, and crush. Upon returning to his home, Yu-topia Hotspring and Inn, there was a celebration for his victory! A crowd of friends, family and some strangers all congratulated him; shaking hands, patting him on the back, hugs from Yuko and Minako. He had noticed through all of it though, Victor was always close by, an everlasting smile on his face that made his heart flutter. Soon, the celebrations ended and most non-close friends of the family had left the party which had dragged on into the near AM. It wasn’t until the AM were they finished cleaning the mess. The entire time Yuuri’s heart and mind were buzzing. It was hard to not notice Victor smiling at him as he helped his family clean, and he realized for the longest time he was subconsciously avoiding him. He knew he wanted to talk to him in private, and it was only a matter of time before it happened. And sure enough, it happened.  
He said goodnight to his parents, and to Minako who was being taken to a room upstairs as she was exceptionally drunk, and with a heavy chest looked to Victor, who didn’t seem like he had any intention of saying goodnight just yet, and went to his room. As he walked the hall, Victor had caught up with him and gently touched his back.  
“Yuuri, I know you must be exhausted, but can I take a moment in private with you?” he asked gently, with that same smile. But as close as Yuuri was now, the smile was a front to something that he wasn’t quite sure the right word to use for it other than ‘hungry’. It was a smile that made his stomach curl, but in a good way. His face was flushed, but he nodded and opened the door to his room with Victor behind him, and he quickly pushed the posters he had taken down out of panic further under his bed to make sure his idol wouldn’t see it. He’d surely die of embarrassment if he did see. Yuuri sat on his bed, lightly rubbing at his ankle as he had landed funny during his performance, and also as an excuse to not look up at Victor, who had sat down on the bed beside him. It was hard to not look- Victor had immediately changed into a dark blue Yukata he bought at a clothing shop which had bright blue swirls all over it, but more than that it was sliding off a shoulder and the front was open, exposing the torso.  
“Is your ankle alright?” Victor asked as he reached over and gently pressed into it, his voice had concern in it, and he leaned in closer.  
“It… uh… it’s a little sore but It’s nothing…” Yuuri said quietly, almost shyly, biting his bottom lip as Victors long, slender fingers gently massaged the ankle.  
“Yuuri…” Victor nearly whispered as he slowly got closer and closer to the blushing man, only inches from his face. Yuuri could feel Victor’s shoulder starting to collide with his own, and while he tried desperately to not look him in the face, Victor’s other hand had now come up and gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.  
“I’m very proud of you. You honestly surprised me with your performance tonight.” He said gently, intoxicatingly so, his finger gliding over Yuuri’s bottom lip as it always had. The words sent the black haired man’s head into a spin- he had made his idol proud. He had surprised him. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and he dryly swallowed as he let out the breath he had been holding.  
“I… I’m glad you think that way-!” Yuuri gasped, struggling to get the words out properly. Victor simply giggled, teasingly as always. It wasn’t something that was uncommon, but it made the already flushed man pout.  
“I must ask; what was it you were thinking about during your performance?”  
The words Victor spoke made Yuuri’s heart stop.  
“What do I say? I don’t think he’d be fooled by ‘Katsudon- lots of delicious Katsudon!” he thought, his eyes darting away from the piercing, light blue eyes that were almost reading his mind.  
“Please be honest with me, Yuuri. As your coach, but mostly as a friend.” Victor said with a hint of pleading in his voice, shifting Yuuri’s head to the side to meet his gaze again.  
“I- it was u-uhm, K-kat—“before he could finish his sentence, Victor had grabbed one of his wrists and pulled it behind himself, forcing Yuuri’s body to get even closer to Victors. Yuuri swallowed again, the gigantic lump in the back of his throat growing larger and larger with each passing moment. Victor’s eyes were piercing, and he knew in that instance he wasn’t going to fall for any kind of lie he could think of on the spot.  
“I…. It was you!” he spluttered out, pinching his eyes shut as he immediately bit his tongue, unable to get to the lower lip which was currently being held hostage by a pale thumb. It seemed like an eternity before anything was said; a long, deafening silence that made Yuuri’s stomach curl even further than it was, and he was sure he was going to vomit, but he released his tongue, not entirely sure why he was even bothering to continue talking.  
“I… I just wanted to give you a performance you wa-wanted to see…” he continued, eyes still shut tightly as he curled his fists into balls so tight his knuckles were turning white, “Y-you just… I wanted- I wanted to skate… f-for you… Always for you…!” he suddenly inhaled, realizing everything he was saying. This was it, he was going to vomit for sure. “I practically just confessed to him!!” he screamed in his mind, not daring to open his eyes.  
There was a shift in Victor’s movement, but it wasn’t one that pushed Yuuri away. It was one that pulled him even closer, till he felt an arm wrap around his waist, a chest pressed against his, and a hand at the back of his neck with fingers entertaining with his hair, and finally, something that made his heart skip so many beats he thought he would die; a pair of soft, thin lips gently touch his own wavering lips. It was only for a moment, but he instinctually wretched back as his eyes flung open, unable to form coherent words, as Victor was grinning with bright blue eyes glistening intensely at Yuuri, which confused him.  
“Did I startle you?” he teased, forcing his face closer to Yuuri’s, “You wouldn’t open your eyes, I thought maybe you’d fallen asleep with that blush on your face.”  
Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed and he pouted again, his hands reaching to grip the sleeves of the yukata.  
“H-how could I possibly fall asleep in a situation like this?!” he angrily whispered, trying not to yell so he wouldn’t wake anybody, but was only met with laughter from Victor, which only made him angrier.  
“Yuuri… Thank you for telling me the truth.”  
“I- you’re not mad?” he replied with wide eyes, his glasses askew on his face.  
“Why would I be mad? That performance was beautiful! And to think it was so beautiful because your Eros is me~” he grinned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Yuuri, face unable to turn any redder, simply pinched his eyebrows together in a weird mixture of embarrassment and shame.  
“What do you really feel for me, Yuuri? I want to hear you say it in crystal clear words. And don’t hold back- I won’t be angry, or upset, or disappointed.” He whispered gently, softly, directly into Yuuri’s ear, which was hard to hear over the pounding of rushing blood. There was a long pause, which most of it was Yuuri trying to regain his composure, taking many deep breaths in and out, before he swallowed again and took a final breath in.  
“I’ve always admired you-“ he began, his voice quivering slightly, not even thinking about what he was going to say as he knew he would say something even more embarrassing if he did, “you’re the reason I love the ice. You’re the reason I entered the Grand Prix- I wanted to share the Ice with you, to skate on the same ice. Everything I’ve done was so I could even hope to become even slightly like you. I’ve wanted to be more like you for so long. You’re just so confident in everything you do and don’t care about so many people watching you skate…” he stopped, feeling tears welling up, but was determined not to cry- that would be even more embarrassing. He took another shaky breath in, glancing up at Victor whose gaze couldn’t have been more piercing than it was currently. But, it was a comfortable stare, one that made Yuuri relax.  
“I’ve al… always… had a c… crush on you.” He quietly muttered out, averting his gaze again. “During practices when you’d get so close it… even now it’s making my head spin. I don’t know how to deal with it—“he was stopped by Victor whose lips met his own again. Instead of recoiling back, while it still surprised him, he held himself together. He didn’t panic this time, and while it was a brief kiss, it felt… nice. And as Victor started pulling away from it, he felt himself lean forward, unwilling to break the kiss. He could hear Victor chuckle, and looked up at his pale, Russian face.  
“Do you want me to show you how to deal with it…?” Victor asked with a seductive smile, “I can teach you so many more things than how to skate.”  
His voice, Yuuri thought, was even more sultry than usual, and it made his whole body tingle in a way he’d only feel when he watched him skate in those flamboyant outfits that left so little to the imagination.  
“W-well I…”  
Yuuri gasped as he was pushed back onto his bed, Victor straddling his hips, sitting on top of him with one shoulder of the Yukata having fallen off, and the lower half rising up and exposing most of his left leg. The expression Victor wore made Yuuri shiver, and the expression Yuuri had made Victor smirk.  
“You’re very cute, Yuuri.” Victor hummed, reaching down to trace the younger man’s jawline. He leaned downward, his lips gently brushing against Yuuri’s neck, who took a sharp breath in and tilted his head the opposite direction, exposing it to the lips more. “If you want me to stop, tell me, won’t you?” he whispered in a voice that was so sweet you could get a cavity from it. Gently, lips once again connected, but it wasn’t stiff this time around, Victor was moving his lips rhythmically and slowly against Yuuri’s, and he panicked. He gripped the front of the Russians clothing, unsure of how to respond or react, his head started to spin again.  
“What do I do? Do I just move my lips…?” he thought frantically, “Would it be weird if I did? What does he want me to do?”- he pushed against Victor’s chest, lightly, and he immediately stopped.  
“Yuuri –“  
“I – I don’t know what to do…” he stuttered out shyly, looking almost like a puppy dog who did something bad and had just got yelled at. Victor smiled that same, intoxicating smile and grabbed Yuuri’s hands, placing them on the back of his neck.  
“For starters, put your hands in this area. You can pull me in if you want more, and as for kissing…” he trailed off, running hands through thick, black hair, “just mimic what I do, and you’ll be fine.” He said softly, returning again to the soft, innocent lips which seemed slightly more confident and ready for the much less innocent lips. This time, Yuuri’s hands weren’t in a death grip on clothing, and instead his fingers were entwining and playing with the fine, soft silver hair, and Yuuri wished desperately he still had the long hair he did a few years ago. It was awkward for him to return the kissing at first, Victor was much more experienced in this kind of kissing, and the last “make-out” he had with someone was so long ago he had forgotten what he had done, but not how bad it had been. His timing was off with Victor’s, and he could feel the smirk against his lips as they connected, but eventually he relaxed and started to move in sync with Victor’s.  
Victor, feeling Yuuri’s relaxation, started to be a little rougher with his kiss. He’d nip at the soft flesh of the lips every few seconds. He laced his fingers in the young man’s hair and tugged gently at first, which coupled with the rougher, more demanding kiss forced a small moan from Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri didn’t have time to feel embarrassed before Victor’s tongue had slithered its way in, a very dominating but careful way. It was a surprise, and he’d never actually remember kissing someone entirely in this way, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Yuuri was also becoming increasingly aware of how hot he was getting- and how aroused he was getting. Victor, while still dirty dancing with Yuuri’s timid tongue, took one of his hands and started sliding it up the loose fitting sweatshirt, carefully and painstakingly tracing over each of the muscle curves he could find. Yuuri’s stomach flinched at each new touch, whenever Victor would take his fingers off the slight chub that was still present on Yuuri’s stomach and start tracing somewhere new. The touch was something new, and the fact it was Victor doing it made it even worse, as the fingers traced further and further up, towards his chest. And at first, he flinched away from the fingers gently starting to trace and brush his nipples, but Victor’s total dominion over his mouth was taking most of the attention, and he relaxed again, his back arching slightly as the fingers softly pinched and pulled, with Yuuri pulling Victor deeper into the kiss. Victor pulled back, sitting back up straight and pulling Yuuri up with him, still sitting on his lap.  
“Take your shirt of, Yuuri.” The silver haired man whispered sultrily, and in a very low tone. Yuuri looked up and down at the now fully exposed torso of Victor, which him undressing was easily done with the Yukata already loose, but Yuuri complied and awkwardly took the sweater off, and let it flop to the floor. While his arms were still up while taking the sweater off Victor’s hands placed themselves on his waist, thumbs tracing circles on the front of his stomach, but slowly moving behind to cup and squeeze the other’s ass.   
“Yuuri~” Victor hummed teasingly, planting tiny butterfly kisses on the other’s neck.  
“Ah…?”  
“Touch me.”  
Yuuri, still flushed, started running his hands over the front of Victor’s chest, mimicking what he had felt the older man doing, tracing his well-toned muscles up and down, remembering all the times he had thought about doing it. He shifted his hips in a way that made him unintentionally groan, and he quickly shoved his face into Victor’s neck to stop himself from being too loud.  
“Did that feel good?” Victor teased, getting off Yuuri’s lap and instead moving him to sitting on his.  
“y-yes…” he replied, the heat in the pit of his stomach, and in his groin, at a boiling point. Wearing sweats, the erection that was forming was becoming very noticeable, and he tried hiding it while he was forced to sit on Victor’s lap, but his hands were put aside.  
“Well, if it felt so nice then let me make it feel even better?” he quietly purred, tracing skillful fingers up the length of the growing tent, waiting for any negative reaction from Yuuri. Slowly, almost painfully he touched and teased on the outside of the clothing, getting tiny whimpers and gasps, and the occasional thrust of hips. It felt good- really good. He had played with himself like this before, but it was nowhere near as good as this. The burning he’d felt within his groin hadn’t been this intense before, and as the light touching continued he could feel himself getting impatient.  
“V-Victor-“ Yuuri whimpered out, his breath hot on Victor’s neck.  
“Mm?”  
“Ah… please touch me h-harder.” He quickly breathed out, one of his hands reaching for the back of Victor’s neck.  
“I like how nicely you asked. If you’re sure, then.” He replied, pulling Yuuri into another deep, tongue filled kiss, but let Yuuri take the lead in it as one hand reached into the sweats, past the boxers and pulled out the half-hard cock, gently swiping his thumb over the head in its entirety. The other gave a muffled groaning into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Victor’s neck entirely. He wasn’t holding himself back anymore, Victor thought, as Yuuri’s tongue curiously explored his mouth, stopping only when he would groan. Even feeling the others teeth occasionally nibble at his own lips. Victor had started gripping the near full-erect dick and pumping, giving him more of the reaction he had wanted to hear from the younger man, but nowhere near as much as he wanted. After a few strokes and some teasing of the tip of Yuuri’s dick, precum was starting to leak out, and his voice working against him moaned into their heated kiss.  
“Don’t come yet.” Victor breathed between Yuuri’s kisses, “I haven’t had enough.”  
Victor stopped pumping Yuuri’s erection to which he gave a soft whine. It felt so good, and he didn’t want it to stop, but also knew if he continued that it would have stopped feeling that way pretty quickly, considering it was Victor touching him.  
“V-Victor can I… um… d-do the same to you?”  
He was still very unsure, and cautious, Victor could tell. But this was such a grand improvement from the Yuuri he’d seen the past few weeks, he was getting more comfortable and he was so happy with this.  
“If you’d like to, then of course.” He whispered, taking the knot that held the robe together at his waist and undoing it, removing the sash. Victor’s erection was noticeable before he removed the robe, but after having it unobscured, it was slightly larger than he had anticipated. Russian’s were certainly different, Yuuri thought as he once again mimicked what Victor had done to him, but using both hands. One hand focused on the upper part of the erect cock, while the other focused on the bottom of it, pumping slowly together at first. While one hand focused on teasing at the tip during the strokes, the other experimented with different pressures; Yuuri noticed he got the most audible groans with a slow, hard grip on the shaft while tracing light circles with his thumb on the tip.  
“Ah- Yuuri you’re surprisingly good at this…” Victor breathed out, watching himself being jerked off, lolling his head back and biting his lip as Yuuri’s hands started pumping back down. He liked this- making Victor moan, knowing full well what he was doing was giving the man such pleasure- what he was doing. Then he had a thought; something he’d honestly fantasized about for some time-  
Victor gasped as something warm and soft, and wet touched the head of his throbbing dick, caught completely off guard and just barely managing to cover his mouth in time to hold back a moan as Yuuri’s mouth slowly, with nearly the same pressure as his hands, started sliding down his shaft, completely surrounding it. Slowly and carefully he completely took Victor into his mouth, and sucked.  
“Ah- you-“ Victor stuttered out, completely surprised as Yuuri started bobbing on his dick.  
“Mmn-! Yuuri that’s- that’s good..!” he moaned as quietly has he could. Yuuri felt confident for the first time all night- he made this impossibly perfect man falter and stutter- and it felt great. He continued his bobbing, his tongue playing with Victor’s leaking head whenever he would come back up, sucking particularly hard on this area when he would, and would actually make Victor shiver in pleasure as he did so.  
“A-are you quite sure you’ve never sucked someone off before?” Victor asked in near disbelief, reaching down to tilt Yuuri’s face up.  
“I... no.. b-but I’ve had a lot of time to fantasize…” he admitted, giving a long, drawn out lick to Victor’s cock.  
“mn- stop. I refuse to come here-“ he said in almost a low growl, which made Yuuri shiver- and at once he was pushed back onto his back, Victor over the top of him once again, but he wasn’t sitting on Yuuri this time.  
“Can I?” he asked as he tugged on the sweats and boxers, which were half off. Yuuri gave a nod, and watched as his pants and boxers came off in one swift motion and landed near his closet. It honestly turned him on to see Victor in such a “desperate” state- and he is the reason for it.  
“Now, the real question-“he started, kissing deeply into Yuuri’s neck, “where is that lubricant I know you have hidden around here?”  
Yuuri could feel the smile, and it embarrassed him once again, but he pointed at the end table next to his bed,  
“T-top drawer. U-under the papers…” he said softly, watching Victor open the drawer hastily, and rather easily pull out a small, half empty tube of lube.  
“You use this often, don’t you~?” he laughed, flicking the small lid open, which made Yuuri suddenly very nervous.  
“I uh- Victor—“  
“Shh- I can see it on your face.” He said softly, but concerned, “Fingers first- have you fingered yourself?”  
“Ah- I did once but uhm, got interrupted…” he hid his face, not wanting to think about how it was actually Victor that almost burst in on him.  
“I’ll be very slow and gentle, don’t be nervous. Do you trust me?” he asked, it was such a calming voice, Yuuri thought.  
“Of course I trust you!” he whispered, uncovering his face just in time to feel a slick, wet finger starting to tease his asshole, and he tensed.  
“Don’t tense- it won’t be good.” Victor said gently, continuously circling it until he felt it relax, then tried to enter again. Yuuri tensed again- but this time Victor was pushing past it. It didn’t really hurt, but it was an uncomfortable feeling as something was pushing up into him where his body didn’t entirely want it- but he wanted it. Victor got his finger halfway in and had stopped before gently wiggling it around, curling what he could.  
“That feels so weird-“  
“It’d feel better if you’d relax~” he replied, waiting for the clenching to subside before attempting to move further in. And it wasn’t long before it did, and then easily pushed the rest of his finger into the space, which made Yuuri give a soft, quiet moan.   
“See? Didn’t that feel good…” he asked in that low, sultry voice again, curling his finger and moving it around slowly, watching Yuuri involuntarily thrust his hips down onto the finger, until the younger man practically jumped as he arched his back, only managing to cover his mouth halfway through a moan.  
“Found it~ Didn’t I?” he teased, gingerly rubbing circles on that particular area.

“V-Victor that-“ Yuuri blurted out, biting onto a finger as his prostate was continuously massaged. Without much warning, and resistance, Victor pushed his second finger all the way in, gaining more muffled groaning. This was like heaven for Victor- this was the moaning he had wanted to hear, that hopefully nobody else was hearing. Pushing the second finger in, he had stopped massaging the prostate and instead started scissoring, thrusting the fingers in and out- almost entirely- while doing so. He noticed Yuuri wincing a slight bit as the fingers spread the first few times, but even that subsided and turned into panting, small moans and more of Yuuri pushing himself down onto the two digits.  
“Are you sure you want this, Yuuri?” he asked, removing the fingers to spread the lubricant on his aching dick.  
“Yes.” He replied blatantly, which surprised the paler man, but any embarrassment Yuuri had once had has probably been clouded by pleasure- something more intoxicating than alcohol at some points.  
“Remember- relax-“he said as he pulled the body close, pressing the head of his dick to Yuuri’s asshole, leaning forward to bring him into another heated kiss. Yuuri felt it, and tensed for a few seconds before pulling his legs up further, and spreading them a little wider. After spreading his legs, the tensing stopped and Victor pushed in, making Yuuri flinch a little- it was a lot thicker than he imagined, and Victor had to stop multiple times on the way completely into Yuuri.  
“It doesn’t hurt does it?” he would ask each time he stopped at the tensing,  
“It just… is a little uncomfortable…” he replied honestly. Fingers could only get so deep, and with how slow Victor was taking this it felt like he was impossibly long, but halfway in Yuuri relaxed, and the others dick slid in easily as it did with the fingers, resulting in a small moan.  
“Tell me when it’s okay to move.” Victor whispered, moving down to Yuuri’s neck where he sucked particularly hard on a single spot over and over, making sure to leave a nice little mark. After half a minute of sucking, Yuuri’s hips started rocking.  
“Ah- please- I want it, Victor…” Yuuri whimpered in a soft, pleading tone, Victor replying with a low humming into the younger man’s neck, and in a slow teasing motion he started pulling out, and pushing back in. It was only a quarter of the way out at first, a rhythmic motion that was driving Yuuri insane, and slowly he started feeling more of it thrusting in at a gradual faster pace. The black haired, completely ruined man burrowing his face into Victor’s neck to muffle his various moans and groans, little ‘Ah’s~’ escaping to Victor’s utter delight.  
“I can’t wait to hear those moans in full… They’re so adorable.” He muttered into the neck, starting to pant and groan himself. With each hilt-deep thrust being pushed deep into him he’d give a small moan of his own, and with each one Yuuri felt a small pressure building in his groin that had him tangling fingers and curling toes. He was completely lost in the moment; the pleasure in his entire lower body, the feeling of Victor gradually thrusting into him harder and faster, the vibration of the grunts and groans in his neck and heated breath, and ears pounding from the blood rushing around to the throbbing cock which was aching at this point.  
“V-Victor I’m-“he breathed, realizing the aching was starting to turn into an intense pleasure. Victor lifted his head to pull Yuuri into another heated kiss smiling lustfully at him, pulling the other’s hands off his head to lace their fingers together.  
“You’re so cute, Yuuri…” he said with the smile that melted hearts, “I want to see you come.” He whispered, and the words made Yuuri feel that embarrassment start flushing in his face again, but it quickly disappeared as he felt one of the slender hands wrap around his dick and start pumping him hard and fast, fingers tightening at just the right moments at the tip of his dick, causing involuntary groans to escape his mouth. Victor paused in his thrusting, which made Yuuri give some form of displeased noise before he shifted his hips and continued thrusting, but this time finding some contact with Yuuri’s prostate as there was a sudden lurch, and a partial moan which Victor quickly muffled by shoving his tongue down the other’s throat, and a sharp arching of Yuuri’s back. Fingers that were laced together suddenly were gripped and a warm fluid spurted out onto his stomach. Victor replied to Yuuri’s moan with one of his own, finding him climaxing such a turn on with only a few more sporadic, wild thrusts he released inside Yuuri. There was a pause, Victor all but collapsing entirely onto Yuuri, who was completely spent. He stared up at Victor, who smiled brightly down at him.  
“You’re just as beautiful right now as you are on the rink.” He muttered, brushing the hair from the still red face, which had been stuck to his face by sweat.  
“T-thanks…” Yuuri replied as his hands absent mindedly reached up to find themselves back in the, now much disheveled, silver hair. For once, he actually felt calm around Victor, relaxed. Happy.  
“You sound pretty good… when you moan.” He muttered out, enticing a laugh from Victor who immediately leaned in for a quick kiss.  
“I’m the one who should be saying that~”  
“Victor?” Yuuri asked, for once not breaking the eye contact he’d been avoiding for most of this month.  
“Hm~?” Victor hummed, just flopping carefully next to Yuuri so he could lazily trace fingers around his chest and play with his hair.  
“How… How do you feel about me?”  
“Well, isn’t that obvious? I like you quite a lot.”  
Yuuri smiled, chuckling softly as he rolled over and hid his face in Victor’s chest, who wrapped his arms around him in a big hug.   
“I like you, too.”


End file.
